You don't repay Hero's moron
by RockingCass12
Summary: A little bit of an AU but it's post Angel Beats. Yui and Hinata haven't met but one faithful act by Hinata prevents Yui's life from becoming tragic. Suddenly he is called off and she wants to thank her Nameless hero, that was until a certain baseball came through her bedroom window. -ONESHOT-


**Hey all RockingCass here with a new fic. I watched Angel Beats for the first time last month and I cried like a baby it was so beautifully sad. What I like most is episode 10 with Hinata and Yui. I loved Hinata's heartfelt confession slash promise. So obviously this is a HinataXYui fic but in this fic it's a little different. I'm not spoiling the plot in this AN so get reading ya lazy's!**

**I don't own Angel Beats**

Early Saturday morning and Yui was up and about to the market to get her mom groceries. Yui was at the peak of womanhood, 17 years old, and loved her mother dearly regardless of what others thought. Her mom was her best friend and inspiration since her mom was a single parent. Yui did have other friends in matter of fact she recently joined a band when they lost their lead vocalist as she moved to Tokyo. Yui only had her band members and her mom.

Yui had collected what her mom had requested and some of her own items she wanted to purchase. She walked along the sidewalk of the main street and a metal screech sound filled the air. She had ignored the sound since she thought she was secure on the sidewalk. An out of control Jeep was heading straight for the girl and just as she turned around and it looked like it was too late. She had closed her eyes for the impact but instead of the feeling of hard metal colliding into her she felt another body ramming into her from the side pushing her away from the skidding car.

The feeling of being shoved wasn't pleasurable at all but it was 100 times better than having fatal injury from an automobiles. The pink haired girl felt weight upon her and slowly opened her eyes to discover what had happen, as she did she saw a young man on top of her out of breath. The young man had a schools uniform on she didn't recognise; he had light skin, blue hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay Miss?" The young man asked.

She was speechless of what had happened so in response she nodded her head. He got off her and pulled her up to her feet, a lot of people gathered around the wreck of the car and soon after an ambulance came. The boy kept by the pink haired girls side until her mother had come to retrieve her, they both stayed quiet till she spoke up. "You….. you save my life" Her face was hidden refusing to show her hero her emotions.

"No sweat, I could let someone die on my watch. Well I'll at least try" He rambled

She began her question "Who are-" 'RING!' and the boys cell phone cut her off. He answered it and immediately started to sweat. " "No wait you see-. But-. Okay I'm on my way" he closed his cell and turned to her. "Are you okay here with the paramedics? I have to leave unfortunately. She nodded in response but was sad about his departure. Without any second thoughts he ran away to whatever he was needed for. Yui couldn't grasp of what happened to her in the last hour.

Her mother came in a state with tears and fear. "YUI! Oh my, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she panicky spoke holding Yui tightly in a giant bear hug.

"I'm fine mom thanks to ….." Yui sentenced drifted in mid-air, she wanted to know the mysterious boy's name badly so she could tell her mother and repay him back somehow but he left so quickly. Yet why did the young woman have a feeling she's met him before?

-HY-

A month had passed from the incident and Yui was becoming restless from the fact that she has no idea who her hero is. She decided to have peaceful afternoon of doing laudry and cleaning her room. Ever since she was little she was always driven to help her mother as much as possible. Her mother was currently having two jobs to earn enough money for Yui's university funds. But today was her day off and she was washing dishes while Yui cleaned her room.

Around 4 o clock in the afternoon a beautiful dusk orange was forming in the sky. And Yui was watching a television show in her room until…. 'CRASH!' a ball had flown into Yui's bedroom window. Yui's 'YEEEEEP!' sent her mother running into her room

"It's okay mom I just got frightened from the ball crashing into the window, I'll get it cleaned up now." Yui relaxed her mother.

"Be careful not to cut yourself. Darn kids now I got to call maintenance" Yui's mom mumbled.

'DING DONG' "I'll get it!" Yui's mom said.

Yui had gotten the glass into a disposable container and turned around when her mother entered the room. But she noticed that her mother didn't enter alone. Yui turned around and became speechless; it was the boy who saved her! The boy didn't say anything but respectively bowed but was completely embarrassed.

She mustered up enough breath to breath out two words "It's you"

He nodded in response and gave her a genuine smile "How are you doing since I last saw you?"

"Yui you know this boy?" Yui's mom asked

"Ummm yeah this is the boy who knocked me out of the way of the-"

"This is him! Are you serious! Young man I cannot tell you how deeply grateful I am to you for saving my baby's life!"

"Mom…" Yui moaned and blushed.

"It's no trouble at all ma'am." The boy reassured.

"Well I'll get you kids some snacks, Yui quickly clean up here and show our guest around" Yui's mom ordered.

"Ummm sor-ry bout that my mom is a lil overprotective over me so meeting you is a really big deal for her." Yui explained.

"It's okay my dad can be the same" The boy chuckled.

"Ooh I'm sorry I don't even know your name! Well mine is Yui"

"Nice to meet you Yui I'm Hideki Hinata" Hideki smiled

-HY-

Three months later

"hinata….. Hindata….. HINATA!"

"Huh! Uh.. what?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"If coach finds you daydreaming like this during practice you're gonna do 15 laps around the field" the teammate scolded.

"I'm not daydreaming" Hinata said truthfully.

"Then what-" Hinata's friend then looked to where Hinata was staring and smiled evilly. "So you brought your girlfriend to practice and you can't just stop staring at her for one minute?"

"She's a friend and I promised her to help her hit a homerun after practice." Hinata explained.

The whistle was blown to indicate the end of practice, Hinata's teammate gave him a nudge on the shoulder before he left. Hinata did like his teammates but they can be too much sometimes. Hinata waved at Yui to indicate to come to first base. When she approached he held a helmet and bat for the Pink haired girl.

"Awww that's no fun Hideki" Yui motioned to the helmet.

"Yui if you don't put it on, I will aim at your head" Hinata threatenly chuckled.

"If you do moron I'll just take a swing at you" Yui pulled her tongue out.

The two were trying to improve Yui's skill for about 2 hours until 'KLANK'sound cracked through the field and there went the ball over the fence.

"I did it? I did it! Did you see that I did it! Thank you thank you thank you" Yui cheered. She had dropped her bat and ran over to Hinata and jumped on him crashing them to the ground. Both were unable to stop laughing. Hinata managed to get off the floor from the intensive laughing and offered his hand to Yui. She had also stopped and dusted herself off.

"I'm not sure why but I am getting a serious case of Dèjavu" Yui glanced over the field while a golden orange sun was setting.

"You too huh" Hinata complied. "I also have the urge to do something."

"Well then do it moron I don't know why you're telling m-" Yui was cut off by Hinata's lips crashing into hers. She went with the flow though when she lifted her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He tasted like mint probably from the tic tacs they shared before they arrived for Hinata's practice.

The both gasped for air, with light pink cheeks she looked up at him who looked equally pink from the heat of the moment. "Now that is how you repay someone" Hinata victoriously said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yui stuttered.

"It was a good way to pay me back for saving your life" Hinata grinned.

"You're a moron you know that! Hero's don't get to be repayed for the deeds they have done" Yui argued.

"I'm a hero ey!" Hinata said flirtingly.

"Oh shut up and kiss me moron" Yui pulled the young man by his shirt collar and kissed him again. And from then she kept repaying her Hero again and again and again.


End file.
